Survivor
by Apollo's Daughter11
Summary: AU- Percy Jackson a 6 year-old orphan with a dark past is on the run.During his journey, He meets Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke. But when Kronos rises again, Which side will he choose? Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own PJO or HoH. All Rights Go To Rick Riorden.**

**Different Things:**

**- Percy's Mom Died**

**- He is 6 years old right now**

**- He never went to Yancy Academy.**

**Check Out:**

**- Pluto's Daughter11**

**- Anaklusmos14**

**- AchillesIsReborn**

**Those previous Authors mentioned are really great writers. Check them out!**

* * *

_**"Don't get too close, **__**It's dark inside. **__**It's where my demons hide" **__**- Imagine Dragons, Demons**_

**Third Person P.O.V**

Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke ran as fast as they could. The trio were covered in sweat and monster dust. Their clothes were torn in many different places, scratch marks were also visible. They were currently running from 3 cyclops and 2 hellhounds. Annabeth stopped out of breath.

"Annabeth, come on their catching up!" Thalia said, pulling Annabeth. Exhaustion over came her and she fell on the ground uncounsious. Thalia couldn't really blame her, they have been running for hours nonstop. Luke went to Annabeth and picked her up , giving her a piggy back ride.

"Let's go," Luke said and started running, but was stopped by a cyclop.

"Not so fast dinner," the cyclop said licking his lips. Thalia glared at him and took out Aegis. She charged, electricity flying around her. The cyclop raised his club and swung Aiming for Thalia. But before it could hit her the cyclop froze. Thalia suddenly stopped and watched as the monster turned into monster dust. Luke stood their frozen in surprise. Behind where the monster had previously been was boy, probably the same age as Annabeth, with a sword in his hand. The boy glanced at them with a stoic expression. His eyes showing no sign of emotion. It disturbed Luke. Thalia, getting over her shock, glared at him.

"Who the Hades are you?!" She asked, hoping it's the boy was on their side. Annabeth, who was still in Luke's back, stirred slightly but didn't wake up. The boy stared at her tilting his head a little.

"Who. Are. You." Thalia repeated, her glare intensified. The boy smiled, which surprised Luke and Thalia.

"Percy Jackson at your service," he said bowing playfully. His stoic expression turned into happy, and his seagreen eyes brightened. He was still holding the sword.

"You are?" He asked, stepping a little closer to them. Luke was the first to speak.

"I'm Luke Castallen Son of Hermes, and judging by the fact you killed the monster you are one of us? A demigod?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow. Percy nodded.

"I'm Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus," Thalia introduced. Thalia glared at Percy and Percy glared back. Her glare faltered, surprised that Percy had the guts to glare back, not even look could glare back at her.

"How about the Blondie on your back? Is Blondie all right? Who's her godly parent?" He asked pointing at Annabeth.

"Annabeth. Yes. Athena." Thalia answered. Percy just nodded. Percy was analyzing them, trying to find their weakness. He had a magical bag slung over his shoulder.

"Do you want to join us Percy?" Luke asked, Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Sure," Percy answered. He's been feeling lonely since the day his world turned upside down, the day he watched his mother get killed. The day he vowed revenged against the one person he thought he could trust.

"Okay, Percy follow us, we have a little temporary safe house, it's straight ahead." Thalia said walking straight. She was pretty excited to finally sleep, how she missed her sleeping bag.

"Um, Thalia? It's the other way," Luke said slightly smirking at the blushing demigod.

"I knew that," she said before turning around and going to the right direction this time.

"Sure you did Thalia," Percy said sarcastically. Luke laughed, Thalia turned back and glared at the two, shutting them up. Satisfied she continued walking. They snickered quietly.

They followed her, Percy walked beside Luke who was beside Thalia. Luke was telling them a joke, making Thalia laugh. But something caught Thalia's attention. She turned around quickly drawing Aegis. She saw a black hooded figure standing in the middle of the street. Luke and Percy turned around, surprised at Thalia's action. Luke looked at her not noticing the figure she was staring at.

"What's wrong Thals?" Luke asked worried. He finally noticed that Thalia was staring at something and looked at what she was staring at. But, the figure was gone before he could see.

"I c-could have sworn I saw someone..." Thalia said a little shaken up. She shook her," Must have been my imagination."

"Okay," Luke said unsure," Let's just go."

They continued, but stopped again, noticing Percy wasn't following. He stood staring at the spot where the figure was previously standing. He was deathly pale, his hand shaking uncontrollably. Luke touched his shoulder, snapping Percy out of his trance.

"Are you okay? Did you see the figure too?" Thalia asked worried And scared of who the figure was.

"No, I didn't," He said shaking his head. Thalia knew he was lying but ignored it.

"C'mon, we're wasting daylight." Luke said as they finally continued walking this time with no interruptions.

But the image of the hooded figure pointing at Percy burned in the back of Thalia's mind.

* * *

**Unknown's P.O.V**

"Percy is growing stronger, Sir." My Lieutenant said.

"Good. Very Good." I said nodding approvingly at my Lieutenant.

"Keep him safe." I ordered." No harm must come to him."

"As you wish, Sir," He said before leaving. I took out my sword it was mixed with mortal steel, silver, imperial gold, celestial bronze, and a special metal only found in the depths of Tartarus. Not only that but it was also forged in Tartarus, using all the rivers in the underworld like the River Styx making it the most powerful mortal weapon in existence. One small cut you would lose many memories and a part of your soul will be ripped from your body. Immortal or Not. One of few weapons that can make any God, Titan, and Primordial fade with one scratch.

* * *

**AN- ****Who should Percy be with? Their will be a Poll deciding who Percy should be with. Check out my other story Frozen Hero. I Will Need A Few OCs!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon:**

**Loyal To: (Titans, Olympians, Primordial, Unknown)**

**Other:**

**Love? Hate? Review!**


	2. Author's Note:(I Know, it's a NIGHTMARE)

**Author's Note: I know horrible, but Please vote in the pole I set up. I will not accept it in the reviews so vote in the POLL. **

**Here is the OC thingy. I'll probably add my self in the OC too so I'll need 4 more. AchillesIsReborn is 4 so 3 more I guess. **

**Here are the current OC's:**

**1. ****Name: Nicole Melendez**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**History: Secret**

**Fatal Flaw: Power**

**Personality: Fun, Nice, Adventurous, Poetic, Writer **

**Godly Parent: Apollo**

**Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin**

**Weapon: Bow and arrows or twin swords**

**Loyal To: Titans and Unknown**

**Dating: No one**

**Crush: That is a secret**

**Hates: Spiders, bugs, Jason, Annabeth**

**Likes: Books, Wolves, Sun, Bright things, Forest, Taking pictures of people, Quiet people, Bunnies **

**Other: **

**2. Name: Brandon Slater (Goes by Brad or Brandy)  
Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: quite, thoughtful, romantic  
**

**Godly parent: Aether, primordial god of light  
**

**Appearance: bright eyes, one blue the other green. Longish hair, put to the side. **

**Well toned and muscular, quite good looking. Tall.  
**

**Weapon: celestial bronze, double sided battle axe and shield. Sniper rifle, two ****sawed off shotguns that fire celestial bronze bullets, for long range battle.**

**Loyal to: double agent( if possible ) works for Olympians, but spies on ****primordials**

**Other: Born in Ireland  
**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**History:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Personality:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon:**

**Loyal To: (Titans, Olympians, Primordial, Unknown)**

**Dating:**

**Crush:**

**Hates:**

**Likes:**

**Other:**

* * *

**Sorry for crushing your hopes of another chapter. Ha, Not really. Good Nyx, See you readers next week. **

**P.S I got the 'Good Nyx' from someone, if you guess correctly you can ask anything you want and I will answer it.**

**Check Out:**

**- AchillesIsReborn**

**- Anaklusmos14**

**- Pluto's Daughter 11**

**Good Night Peeps!**


End file.
